


Cat's Cradle

by yellow_crayon



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor Dan, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon
Summary: “Your neck,” The flight attendant said, visibly alarmed.In the reflection of his laptop screen, Eddie could make out faint black veins crawling up the side of his neck. Venom was being a bitch again. He was about to come up with a random lie when Dan spoke up from beside him.“It’s an STD rash,” Anne’s fiancé blurted before adding weakly, “I’m his doctor.”(The boys take a trip to NYC. Chaos ensues.)





	Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).



> This is a gift work for BeanieBaby, who thought of this awesome plot line but didn't have time to write it. I hope you like what I did with it! 
> 
> Karen Page is from the Daredevil TV series. 
> 
> Peter Parker will also make an appearance.

San Francisco International Airport, 48 Hours Prior.

“Have a great time, and keep an eye on him, ok?” Anne said when they reached the gates leading to customs. She was the one who had driven Eddie and Dan to the airport that morning.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t drink out of a stream or something,” Eddie replied, bouncing restlessly on the balls of his feet. Above them, their flight to New York City flashed across the giant digital display screen.

“I was talking to Dan,” She said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly and walking over to him. Anne tugged gently on the scarf around Eddie’s neck, which was actually Venom in disguise. “You two behave yourselves.”

 **"Yes, Anne.”** Venom promised quietly.

“Who’s the pussy now?” Eddie snickered and felt the scarf tighten around his neck like an angry anaconda.

“Venom,” Anne said sternly. The symbiote loosened grudgingly around Eddie’s neck. She smiled and slipped a small bag of chocolate into Eddie’s jacket pocket. “A little distraction in case he makes a fuss.”

Eddie sighed, “It’s not a baby, Anne.”

“Of course not, you should never give chocolate to a baby,” She pointed out. Eddie shook his head despairingly. A tentacle was already snaking itself into Eddie’s pocket and ripping into the sweets. There was no way the tiny bag would tide Venom over for the six hours needed to fly from San Francisco to New York. It was like giving cotton candy to a raccoon.

“What am I going to do without you?” Dan groaned and allowed her to gather him into a hug after releasing Eddie.

“Crash and burn,” She said smartly, paused, then added, “don’t actually crash and burn though.” Anne peppered Dan’s face with tiny kisses, “like I already said, have lots of fun at your award ceremony and when you get back…”

The rest of the words she whispered into Dan’s left ear. Eddie took a few steps away to give them some privacy. Dan was flying to Manhattan to receive some prestigious national award for awesome doctors. He definitely deserved it. The guy had a heart of gold and endless patience. Eddie, on the other hand, was more of an opportunistic hitchhiker in the whole situation. Dan’s invitation provided travel and boarding expenses for a plus one, and Eddie had been itching to go to the Big Apple for a while now, but all of his recent paychecks had gone to rent and Venom’s food expenses. So when the opportunity presented itself, Anne had graciously allowed him to replace her reserved spot at Dan’s side. Besides, she was up to her ears in a litigation case at the moment.

It was a pretty sweet setup. Eddie would have two free days in the city while Dan attended the various seminars and research presentations prior to the award ceremony. He would have to show up for the celebratory dinner at the end, but there was a fancy Kobe beef steak with his and Venom’s name on it, so it was pretty much a win-win situation whichever way you looked at it.

He had told them that he was headed to New York for the Cletus Kasady story he was working on, but in reality, Eddie was meeting up with a reporter working at the New York Bulletin to lend his assistance to a secret project she was working on. Apparently, Karen Page had been a big fan of the Brock Report since his early days, and coincidentally had also done a story of New York City’s most notorious serial killers a few years back, Cletus Kasady amongst them. So while Dan sat in on his various research seminars, Eddie would be taking his two free days to help Karen out. He just hoped the whole thing wouldn’t involve a lot of expenditures on his part because if so, then Miss Page was darn out of luck. Eddie was currently between paychecks and had probably two cents to his name.

 **“You are truly a loser, Eddie,”** Venom murmured in his head, **“living off of scraps from your ex-girlfriend’s table like a hungry dog.”**

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I spent last month’s salary buying you those fancy Belgian chocolates,” Eddie shot back, faking a smile at Dan when the other man walked over.

 **“I take everything back, Eddie, you are a true hero, handsome too,”** The symbiote backpedaled furiously. Eddie smirked at Venom’s sycophantic tone.

“Ready?” Dan asked cheerfully.

“Yup,” Eddie replied, “let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Long airplane rides always made Eddie nervous, but perhaps that was mostly due to the claustrophobic nature of sitting in coach.

“Damn, everything is better when you have money,” He scarfed down the first drink in two gulps. The flight attendant in first class, a beautiful blonde with ruby red lipstick and a dazzling smile, took the empty cup from Eddie’s fingers. He grinned.

“Please tell me you’re not going to keep drinking like that for the next six hours,” Dan whispered urgently in Eddie’s ear, but his attention wasn’t on the other man. Stacey, her name-tag read, brushed the back of his hand on the way to the refreshment cart for his refill. She turned and winked at him. Eddie swallowed, heat blossoming pleasantly in his abdomen.

**You want to stick your willy in her arse, don’t you Eddie?**

He choked at the blunt words. Embarrassment replaced arousal, effectively killing Eddie's budding interest.

 _You need to stop watching British television, V._ Eddie thought irritably.

**Never.**

“I think the stewardess is into you,” Dan leaned over and whispered in Eddie’s ear.

“You think?” Heaving a sigh, Eddie decided to put his restless energy elsewhere and pulled out his old-fashioned tape recorder. On it were the interview sessions Eddie had conducted with Cletus Kasady the week prior.

Stacey tried to flirt with him several more times, but Eddie kept to himself and avoided all eye contact until he heard her gasp. He glanced up from his laptop to see concern written all over Stacey's beautiful face.

“Your neck,” She said, visibly alarmed.

In the reflection of his laptop screen, Eddie could make out faint black veins crawling up the side of his neck. Venom was being a bitch again. He was about to come up with a lie about a random medical issue when Dan spoke up from beside him.

“It’s an STD rash,” Anne’s fiancé blurted before adding weakly, “I’m his doctor.”

Eddie felt heat explode across his face like someone had physically punched him. Venom was howling with laughter inside his head. Dan had also flushed a nauseating shade of puce and was squirming in his first class seat like he had live eels down his expensive pants.

“Oh, I see,” Stacey blinked down at the duo. She beat a hasty retreat back to her station.

Dan cleared his throat in the ensuing silence. Sweat was beading along his brow, glistening like tiny specks of diamond in the ambient light. “I, uh, I don’t do well under pressure, Eddie.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Eddie said dryly.

Between them, Venom materialized into a fist. Dan stared down at the alien appendage sticking out of Eddie’s left bicep.

“Fist-bump it and you’re dead to me, Dan,” Eddie said blandly without looking up from his Cletus Kasady notes.

 **“Refuse, Dan, and I eat you,”** Venom purred quietly.

Dan gulped and pressed his knuckles to Venom’s.

The stewardess didn’t try to flirt with Eddie again for the remainder of the flight.

 

* * *

 

Downtown, New York. 35 Hours Prior.

The nice concierge at the front desk smiled when the two men walked into the five-star hotel. Dan gave her his reservation information.

“Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel, Dr. Lewis,” She chirped when she found him in the computer. She gave the two men a beaming smile, “which would you prefer, one king-size bed or two queens?”

“Two queens,” Eddie gritted out before Dan even had a chance to open his mouth.

 **Two queens indeed,** Venom observed with a dark chuckle.

Eddie’s face spasmed.

 

* * *

 

Downtown, New York. 34 Hours Prior.

It seemed like the entire cosmos was in on the joke when it came to Eddie’s now non-existant sex life, because Karen Page, with her long shimmery gold hair and pale, porcelain skin, was even prettier than the flight attendant. They met in a Starbucks in downtown Manhattan. She was happy to give Eddie all of her research on Kasady’s childhood in New York, and with that out of the way, they launched into the pressing matter at hand.

“Oscorp Industries?” He asked when she slid the paper files across the table, “you’re doing a story on them?”

“Yeah, I, umm, well it’s not entirely legal, so I didn’t want to talk about it over the internet with you,” She admitted in a low voice, “Mr. Brock—”

He waved a dismissive hand, “Call me Eddie. Mr. Brock was my asshole of a father.”

“Eddie,” Karen smiled, “Oscorp is a multinational corporation leading in biochemical engineering and manufacturing, and recently, there have been rumors of illegal human trials on volunteer subjects.”

It sounded eerily similar to what the Life Foundation was doing in San Fransisco. Eddie’s pulse picked up. He could feel Venom, who had been sort of dozing in the background like a fat cat in a sunbeam, stir in interest.

 **More bad men for us to feed on, Eddie?** It asked eagerly.

 _Maybe,_ Eddie thought.

Out loud, he asked Karen, “What do you have on them so far?”

 

* * *

 

Downtown, New York. 30 Hours Prior.

“I take it that the meeting with the bulletin reporter went well?” Dan prompted the moment he sat down across from Eddie in the old Brooklyn pizzeria that Anne used to love back when they were still together. Eddie had promised Anne that he would take Dan there if chance presented itself.

“Yeah,” Eddie said with a shrug, still staring down at the intricate web of notes he had drawn on a legal pad after four hours of meticulous combing. “She’s a pretty amazing woman, Dan.”

“Alright, keep it in your pants,” His ex’s fiancé said.

“I’m not attracted to her, Dan,” Eddie lied, keeping a straight face.

“Not talking about your new reporter crush. It’s cute, by the way, and so very fourth-grade,” Dan leaned in to whisper, "No, I’m referring to the thing seeping out of your pants, Eddie, because it looks like you’re wearing a sex toy in public and it needs to stop before we’re kicked out of another restaurant.”

He glanced down and saw Venom half dangling out of his crotch like a ginormous licorice whip. A kid loitering outside the restaurant window was staring at Eddie with his jaw hanging open, the ice cream cone in his left hand dripping freely onto the concrete sidewalk. He didn’t know how long the little grubby urchin had been gawking at them through the glass.

“Goddamnit, I told you not to come out!” Eddie covered his mouth with a napkin and growled down at the symbiote. “Go back inside!”

“Keep your voice down,” Dan hissed at him, glancing around with a paranoid frown. The old white haired couple seated at the adjacent table who had been getting up to leave shot Eddie a nasty look.

“You come out however you like, son. Don’t let your narrow-minded friend talk you out of it,” The old woman patted Dan kindly on the shoulder when they shuffled past. She glared at a confused Eddie, “it’s 2018 for Christ’s sake.”

“Thanks?” Dan offered them a weak smile. The other patrons seated within earshot all gave Dan encouraging nods.

“I’m really starting to think that we clash, Dan, you know, on the spiritual level,” Eddie dropped the napkin onto his plate and gave the other man a pointed look. Dan’s shoulders sagged like a kicked puppy.

“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t talk in here,” Anne’s fiancé muttered as he lifted an hand to flag down the nearest waiter and cancel their pizza order.

They ended up getting hotdogs around the corner from a mystery food truck that Dan had spotted, and Eddie spent the rest of the evening sat atop the toilet bowl suffering through a massive stomach ache and torrential diarrhea that even Venom couldn’t get rid of. To make matters worse, Dan said that he felt perfectly fine.

 **This was all Dan’s fault. We should eat him.** Venom groaned after another painful bowel movement.

“No, Venom, we’re not eating Dan! Oh my God, is this what it feels like to give birth?!” Eddie gasped, pale, sweaty, and clutching his abdomen, “Just get me more toilet paper, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love a comment/Kudos if you like it 
> 
> Cheers ;)


End file.
